


Valentine's Day oneshot

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, that's all i have to say tbh, this is gay and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Hell is really neat</p><p>7/15/16: Crossposted from Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day oneshot

It was Valentine’s day and Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski, or as he prefers Sock, was nervous. Why was he nervous you may ask; the reason behind his nervousness was because he wanted to give something to Jonathan Combs, the human he was assigned to haunt but ended up being head over heels for the teenager. That was besides the point, he wanted to get something for the other boy. He gripped onto his hat in frustration. He sat in the other boy’s fridge to think. “What should I get him? Maybe just flirt with him a bit? No, that wouldn’t work,” he said to himself. He continued to go over multiple ideas in his head, dismissing them all. 

 

He groaned loudly and Jonathan opened the fridge. “Oh, hey,” the demon said casually while his human counterpart shut the fridge almost immediately. He phased through the door, “You’re really killing me here Jon.” “You’re already dead,” he said with a snicker. “I meant it as a figure of speech,” the auburn haired teen said. The other teen walked away, snickering a bit more. “Oh hey, wait Jonathan!” the teenage demon called out, floating after him. The bleach blonde teen rolled his eyes with a groan, “What?” “Feel my sweater vest,” the shorter teen said, grinning. Jonathan grabbed the bottom of Sock’s sweater vest, feeling it. “Can you guess what it is made from?” the demon asked with obvious pride in his voice.  “Cotton?” he answered almost sarcastically, already aware of how Sock was going to respond. “Boyfriend material,” the demon told him, grinning widely. “I know that one already,” he told him. The auburn haired boy looked at him with disappointment, “Really?”

 

“Really,” Jonathan said with a deadpan expression. Sock pouted a bit, “Dammit.” Jonathan chuckled lightly, “Cursing, even minor curses, doesn’t really seem fit for you.” “I am older than you,” the demon said defensively. “You won’t stay that way,” he said and the other silenced. He was stuck at that age for the rest of eternity and that meant that Jonathan will age while he stays the same age forever. “You know, Jonathan, if you kill yourself we can be together for eternity,” Sock said in a flirty tone, sitting in the air. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Jonathan said sarcastically. The auburn pouted, crossing his arms. The other boy chuckled.

 

Sock sighed a bit, “Hey, Jonathan? Promise that you won’t hate me for this, okay?” Jonathan raised a brow. The demon rubbed the nape of his neck, “I have kinda fallen in love with you, which is the complete opposite of my job,” he said, making numerous hand gestures as he spoke. The taller teen was speechless and blushed lightly. “You’re not messing with me, right?” he asked, blushing lightly. 

 

“I am not messing with you, I think you’re really attractive and nice and cool and I want to cuddle and kiss you so bad that it frustrates me,” he began to ramble but was cut off by Jonathan giving him a quick kiss. “Would you shut up for a moment?” the other teen asked while the demon blushed deeply. They shared another kiss with one a lot more flustered than the other.

“I love you, Jonathan.”

“I love you too, Sock.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was really gay tbh


End file.
